moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: The Movie
The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 sci-fi family adventure Blaxploitation comedy film directed by Ryan Coogler based on the NBC television series of the same name. It will star an ensemble all-star cast of Doc Shaw, Denzel Washington, Samuel L. Jackson, Jada Pinkett-Smith, Will Smith, Alfonso Ribeiro, Daphne Maxwell-Reid, Jacob Batalon, Natalie Portman, Scarlett Johansson, Emma Stone, Tatyana Ali, Donald Glover, Bruce Willis, Karyn Parsons, Jude Law, Michael B. Jordan, DJ Jazzy Jeff and Joseph Marcell. It will be released on September 10, 2020, exactly thirty years after the series' premiere, by Universal. Sypnosis When Will (Will Smith) and Jada's (Jada Pinkett Smith) son Jeremy (Doc Shaw) wants to join the police academy, Will, Jada and their friends and family are completely shocked by his assumed chaos. The LAPD's mission? Go into space and defeat alien creatures. Plot TBA Cast *Doc Shaw as Jeremy Smith, the son of Will and Jada Smith who joins the police academy in Bel-Air. *Denzel Washington as Chief Manuel Freedman, the incompetent chief of the LAPD. *Samuel L. Jackson as Bobby Kennel, the boss and main teacher at the police academy *Will Smith as Will Smith, Jeremy's father and Jada's husband *Jada Pinkett Smith as Jada Smith, Jeremy's mother and Will's wife *Bruce Willis as Officer John Steeples *Donald Glover as Officer Vince Simpson *Jacob Batalon as Mark Loon, an offcer-in-training *Natalie Portman as Jessica Wright, a friend of Jada's *Scarlett Johansson as Felicia Hartman, a friend of Jada's *Emma Stone as Henrietta Hartman, Felicia's sister *Michael B. Jordan as Rookie, a rookie *Alfonso Ribeiro as Carlton Banks, Will's cousin *Karyn Parsons as Hillary Banks, Will's cousin *Tatyana Ali as Ashley Banks, Will's cousin *Daphne Maxwell-Reid as Vivian Banks, Will's aunt, Ashley, Hillary, and Carlton's mother, and widow of Phillip Banks *Joseph Marcell as Geoffrey, ex-butler of the Bankses *DJ Jazzy Jeff as Jazz, Will's best friend *Jude Law as Exodus Clave, an alien space criminal and the main antagonist of the film. Production Plans for a film adaptation of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air were discussed in 2012. It later went into development hell. On January 12, 2013, multiple scripts were written by the show's creators, Andy and Susan Borowitz. One of them involved Will and Carlton reuniting and going to save Phillip Banks, who was stranded on an island. Production was scheduled to start in March 2014, unfortunately James Avery passed away on December 31, 2013, so production was scrapped completely. On November 27, 2018, Andy and Susan Borowitz, with additional help from Quincy Jones, wrote a new script for the film. Universal successfully greenlit the screenplay, and attached Ryan Coogler, who directed Black Panther, to direct. Coogler agreed to direct the film. Filming will start in June 2019 in Los Angeles, California, and is scheduled to finish in December. Soundtrack See also: The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: Music from the Motion Picture (soundtrack) Trivia *The first of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air-related media not to have any involvement from Benny Medina whatsoever. *While the original series the film is based on was family friendly, it still had sexual references and bad language. Instead, the bad language will often only be used infrequently/minimally and the sexual references will still be used but euphemistically and infrequently (only being limited to kisses and euphemistic flirting), as the film's targeting a "PG" by the MPAA, for "mild crude humor". The film is also more Lighter and Softer in tone when compared to the show that it's based on, being more kid-friendly and cartoony than usual. *A tie-in video game by Telltale Games will be released. Category:2020 films Category:Comedy films Category:Blaxploitation films Category:PG-rated films Category:U-rated films in the United Kingdom Category:PG-rated films in Australia Category:PG-rated films in New Zealand Category:6+ in Russia Category:G-rated films in Canada Category:U-Rated films in Ireland